


Thoughts of Shepard

by Lyus



Series: She Was a Renegade [5]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7019956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyus/pseuds/Lyus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard takes the time out to know her crew, but she keeps her thoughts to herself. There's a level of professionalism she has to maintain even when her crew is at each other's throats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shepard

There's something behind Jack's words when she calls Miranda an uppity bitch. Shepard plays the field when it comes to getting the two of them to work together.

She wonders if there's something about the human race she don't like when she always finds companionship in other species. Maybe it's the unfamiliarity, maybe she doesn't like herself. If it's the feeling of foreign territory she craves, she gets enough of it when she sits in the dark with Jack.


	2. Jack

Trigger happy Jack, mistake, bitch. She was called by another name the minute she got out the womb and she fought. She fought when they thought her lungs weren't developed enough to sustain her life, she fought when they poked and prodded and touched her very soul in ways she would never wash off, and she fought when Shepard came waltzing into her own personal hell under a banner that had ruined her life.

Purgatory was an existence as well as a place, it was the limbo she occupied and thrived in until Shepard tried to reign her in. Shepard treated her like she was a dog, like if she was given enough treats she'd learn to trust. It was pitiful, and it was deserving of anger, but Shepard always came back.


End file.
